Amazon
by Seven Alexander
Summary: After Rhiannon's family was murdered right before her eyes, she vowed vengence. Her guardian feels that the only way Rhiannon is to obtain that goal is though a marriage. But she refuses to bow to any man, even a respected Highland warrior. Julie Garwood
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Scotland 1242_

They murdered them all right in front of her. First, they raped her mother and made her father watch helpless, and then they raped her. The bloody savages then massacred her father, mother, and brother in front of her eyes. Then they raped her again and left her for dead.

Rhiannon MacKinnon didn't know how she managed to get out of the burning keep of her beloved home, nor did she remember how she made it to the MacAllister border. All she could remember was an angel. He was tall with dark hair and light shimmered around him. She remembered muttering praise to God, thanking him for sending her this blessing and then she fell asleep.

When she woke, her angel was gone and a woman was sitting by her side doing needlework, heavy with child. There was a fire burning in grate at the end of the room. "Who are you?" Rhiannon asked in a coarse voice. The woman looked up at her startled, with a little sadness in her eyes.

"I'm Lady MacAllister, but you may call me Brenna," she answered in a low whisper. Rhiannon closed her eyes relieved that she had made it to her destination. "Are you in much pain?"

"They….they…raped me," she whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. Brenna stood and sat on the bed next her and took hold on Rhiannon's hand. The child looked so small in the bed she was laying in. Her bruises were black against the stark contrast of the white linen sheets she laid against. The left side of Rhiannon's face was unrecognizable and her eye was swollen shut. There was a gash above her right eye that Brenna had to stitch together, but she knew it was going to leave a slight scar.

"It's over now. They will never touch you like that again. My husband will see that this injustice is taken care of."

Rhiannon closed her eyes. _I know. Because I will make them pay._ "I wish to speak with your husband."

Brenna nodded. "Yes, of course. As soon as you're well."

"No. As soon as he can afford the time," Rhiannon said with forced behind her voice. "It cannot wait."

Brenna stood and bowed. "I do not recommend it, but I will do as you wish." Brenna walked the across the room and opened the heavy oak door. "How old are you, child?"

Rhiannon looked into the fire. "I'm not but 13 summers," was the reply.

Brenna lowered her head as she left the room. A horrible injustice was done here, but she would give the child a home and make her feel loved and safe again. She had to see that this terrible wrong was made right again._ 13 years old. Just a child._

Connor MacAllister scared a lot of people especially children, but this girl was not frightened. When he entered her room she was sitting in a chair beside her bed. Her hands folded in her lap. She was badly beaten and the bruises had hidden her true face. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes as he entered her chamber.

"Are you Laird MacAllister?" she asked. The child from this girl was gone.

"Aye, lass I am," Conner replied to her question. He feared to approach her for she looked so weak and feeble. She sighed in relief.

"I thank you my laird for seeing to me. I do not mean to burden you, but it was the only place I thought of that might help me."

"You are no burden to me. I knew your father well and he was a good man. It is a great insult happened to him and I will see to it that he is avenged for you. Did you get a good look at the men who did this to you?" he asked.

Rhiannon bowed her head as if in shame. "Aye, of course I did my laird. I know what clan is responsible."

"Give me the name and I will take care of this injustice for you."

"Nay," she whispered. Connor looked at her in surprise.

"You do not have to be ashamed, lass. This is not your fault."

"I'm not ashamed, my laird. What those men did to my family and me is unforgivable and I want the entire clan gone. All they wanted was our autumn's harvest we saved for winter; instead they raped my mother and me. Then they killed her, my father, and my brother. They had a second go at me and then left me for dead, my laird. I am here to ask for your help, but there is a certain request I had in mind." Rhiannon looked up at Conner, hate and fire burned in her eyes. Revenge was what she wanted. He knew it when he saw it. He carried it with him for so long himself.

"What exactly is your request, lass?" Conner asked.

"Teach me to fight as you do, my laird. Train me as you would train one of your soldiers," she said. Conner looked at her with disbelief.

"You know not what you ask."

Rhiannon managed to stand up. She kept one hand on the armrest to steady herself first, before standing without any help. "Aye, my laird, but I do. Tis' brutal work, not meant for a woman, but I am no longer a woman, my laird. That title was stripped from me when those men bound me and took the only thing I had to call me a woman. This is the only thing I will ever request of you. Please do not deny me, Laird Connor MacAllister. I will not fail."

She had gotten down her knees to beg him. He looked down at her. "I will not show you any leniency if this what you choose. Once you start you cannot turn back. Do you understand?"

"Aye. Thank you, my laird," she breathed. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_The MacAllister Keep_

Eight Years Later 

Rhiannon hated wearing dresses. She had only been in the bloody thing for an hour, but it seemed liked an eternity. She straightened her back and tried to pretend that the dress wasn't uncomfortable. Rhiannon had only agreed to wear it for Conner's sake. Several lairds surrounding MacAllister land had come to discuss an eventual war with a renegade clan. Needless to say, she was honored that he allowed her to sit in on the meeting, but she didn't understand why she had to wear the damned dress. Rhiannon swore she was going to kill the man who invented the godforsaken contraption.

She was trying to scratch her back when Brenna elbowed her side. Rhiannon placed her hands in her lap and sighed. She looked over at Conner and saw a look of concern on his face. The clan that was causing trouble was the Boswells. They had tried to cross into Sinclair land again and were causing trouble. Rhiannon knew it was only a matter of time before the Sinclairs finally put the Boswells out of their misery. They had been asking for trouble for years. The Sinclairs were here just to make sure that Boswells had no strong allies to cause a war that could last for years. Ciarán Sinclair was a man that didn't like to war his people for very long.

"Of course you have the support of the MacAllisters, Ciarán. We will not fight with you, but we will not help the Boswells if they come to us for aid. You have my word," Conner said.

"You have the word of the MacKinnons as well," Rhiannon said. "However, if you request our aid you will not be denied. My men like a good war every now and then."

All attention was drawn to Rhiannon. She sat up straight and looked at Conner, daring him to over mine her authority of her clan. He just nodded let her know that it was her decision, not his. Rhiannon smirked as to say thank you.

"May I ask your name, milady?" Laird Sinclair asked.

"Lady Rhiannon MacKinnon, my laird," she replied.

"Where is your husband, milady?" another laird asked. Rhiannon couldn't remember his name or his clan. He was tall, she knew that, and he was strangely familiar. His chestnut hair fell to his shoulders and his ice blue eyes chilled her to the core. She turned and gave him her full attention.

"I am not married." Rhiannon said, as if marriage was malicious affliction. "Is that a problem, my laird?"

"Not married? Who lords over your clan, milady?" Laird Aidan Maitland asked incredulously.

"Rhiannon," Conner warned, but Rhiannon ignored him.

"There no master in my house, Laird Maitland, only one mistress and that is I. I am both mistress and master in my home."

"I've never heard of anything like this insanity," Aidan said looking at Conner.

Rhiannon stood angrily. "I assure you, my laird, that I am capable of running my clan properly without help of a man, but if it comforts you to know, I have Laird MacAllister's guidance. However, I've been lording over my clan for three years without any problems and without the help of Conner." Her eyes blazed defiance. Aidan widened his eyes. He was impressed that a woman had ruled over a clan without any defiance from her clansmen.

"Rhiannon," Conner said firmly. Rhiannon looked at Conner and then sat, but sat hesitantly and then placed her hand on her sword that she had propped against her chair. She starred at Aidan with fire in her eyes, daring him to saying something else to insult her. Her intent was broken when she heard a burly laugh from the laird, who's name she could not remember.

"What is it that you find so funny, Riordan?" Ciarán asked.

Riordan, Laird Buchanan, whose name Rhiannon finally remembered, had been watching her as she conversed with Aidan. She was a defiant lass, strong willed, and easily angered. When he saw her place her hand on the weapon by her side, it was laughable to think she could best Aidan with a sword. She was arrogant and foolish to think so. She probably couldn't even lift the damn thing. However, he found it best not to mention these things simply because it would distress the lass farther. She may be able rule over her clan, but that did not mean she was warrior.

"Just a passing memory of my mother, Ciarán," Riordan replied as he watched Rhiannon. He looked at her hand on her weapon and smiled.

Rhiannon's gaze flickered from Riordan to the weapon at her side. She quickly removed her hand and placed it back in her lap. She was thankful the man said nothing because it could be considered a threat putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. She took a breath and looked at Conner. He obviously noticed her gesture as well if the look on his face was any inclination. He probably wasn't too happy about her outburst either. She promised to not to say anything about the current status of the MacKinnon clan. There would be hell to pay later. She knew it and a renewed interest in getting her married.

"A passing memory of your mother? I doubt it," Ciarán exclaimed, but he decided to let the matter go for now. His gaze moved to Rhiannon, who was now looking down at the table. "I thank you Lady MacKinnon for your offer of aid in our time of need. If I require it, your clan will be the first that I ask."

Rhiannon looked at the laird and gave a curt nod. "We will do anything you ask of us to help, my laird."

"However, Conner, I need you to attack from the north of their land. I need your alliance and your warriors." Rhiannon looked at Ciarán in disbelief. Her lands bordered the Boswells to the north.

"Nay, Ciarán. I cannot. This truly is not my war and I cannot interfere unless I feel we are in danger," Conner replied as he watched Rhiannon's expression change from acceptance to fury. Ciarán had expressed his true feelings toward the offer of MacKinnon aid. He was shunning it. "I am sorry."

"I understand," Ciarán looked at Brenna. "You have a family to care for. Thank you for hearing us. If you happen to change your mind, we will be happy to accept your help."

Riordan watched as Rhiannon seethed at the insult Ciarán had given her. She said nothing, but he knew what she felt. He could see it her eyes. They had turned two shades darker. Rhiannon kept her gaze away from the lairds from fear that she would murder every last one of them. She glanced at Riordan, who smirked as he watched her. She narrowed her eyes and adverted her gaze.

Ciarán rose from his seat and so did everyone else except, Rhiannon. She kept to her seat as everyone stood and shook hands with Conner. She took deep breaths as she tried to keep her anger under control. Rhiannon refused to look at the lairds because the sheer fury she felt inside her chest.

"I offer you our home for the night my lairds. 'Tis to dark to travel this night. If my husband does not object," Brenna stated. Rhiannon looked at Brenna with horror. She had to be jesting. These men in this keep with her overnight. She could not bare it. Rhiannon looked at Conner expectantly.

"I do not object," Conner replied to his wife.

"We would be glad to accept your hospitality, Conner," Ciarán replied. Rhiannon looked toward the door. She could kill Conner and Brenna right now as well. She could massacre the whole bloody room.

"Good, I will tell cook of the changes," Brenna announced as she excused herself. Rhiannon remained seated as everyone left the great hall. When she was alone she let a growl of frustration.

"I'm going to bloody kill him," Rhiannon muttered. "I'll kill all of them in this bloody household." She stood from her seat finally. She picked up her sword and unsheathed it. She swung in front of her one good time and then rested it against her shoulder. Rhiannon sighed. "I will not be defeated in this." She turned from the table and looked up to be startled. Riordan stood in the doorway watching her with an amused look on his face. "Can I help you, my laird?"

"So you can lift it. Single-handed too. I must admit I'm surprised," he drawled as he walked toward her. Rhiannon dropped the sword to the floor as if it all of sudden became too heavy for her to hold. Riordan stopped and looked at her.

"You're mistaken, my laird. I cannot lift it," Rhiannon replied.

"You lie. I just saw you swing it front of you," he answered as he picked it up.

"Did you? Must have been out of fury of the insult Laird Sinclair sent upon me. Fury tends to make you stronger, my laird," she explained.

"Fury you say? Sounds like nonsense to me, milady," he argued as he swung the sword to test its movement.

"Call it what you will, my laird," Rhiannon said, looking fearfully as Riordan handled her sword. "Now if you would please return the sword to me, I'll be on my way."

Riordan examined the sword and nodded. " 'Tis a fine sword. It must belong to a great warrior."

"Aye. It does. Now, if you would give it to me so that I may return it to its owner I would be much obliged."

"Anything," Riordan said as he took the sheath from her, "for a lady." He sheathed the sword for her and set it on the table. He nodded to her as he left the hall.

"Arrogant man," she muttered after he left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Chapter 2

"Child, you are lucky. If they were any other lairds, Rhiannon, they would forget about this war with the Boswells and over run your lands," Conner explained.

"Good, let them come. Arrogant fools. Did you see the way he just dismissed me? How dare he? I am not a mere woman, Conner," Rhiannon argued.

"I know that and you know that, but this cannot go on this way. You must guard your words, lass, or it will be the end of you. You must let them think your clan has a laird. It is the only way to your clan's survival. It's time for you to marry, lass. Aye, I believe it is."

"Conner, you know I will marry when I find a man that is of worth." Rhiannon replied. Marriage was not an option to her.

"I know I agreed to allow you to marry a man of your choosing, but if I allow that you will never marry. I cannot revoke my word, but by God, Rhiannon, you will be married before this year is out. I swear a union to a strong clan will be the only thing that will save you."

"You speak in anger, my laird," Rhiannon whispered. She had her head bent.

"I speak the truth and you know it. I am determined to find an answer to this problem and get you under control. You have become too wild and I fear that I cannot keep you safe. I am but an old man, child."

"Please forgive, my laird. I will not disobey you," Rhiannon implored him desperately. Marriage not something she wanted to commit to. Men were untrustworthy and to be in wedlock to one forever was a nightmare.

"Aye, you will. You always do." Conner said sternly. He looked at Rhiannon and she had her head lowered. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I love you as if you're my own daughter, but you have a wild streak in you that I do not understand. Trust me, lass." He pulled her away and raised her chin with his thumb. "The man that you marry will allow you free reign over your own lands. I will see to it, but marriage is the only way to see that more aggressive clans do not overrun you. You must have a laird, at least in name." Rhiannon looked at Conner to argue, but he shook his head. "No more arguing, Rhiannon. I have made my decision."

"Aye, my laird," she spoke softly.

Conner kissed her forehead and sighed. "I am at my wit's end with you. Callum wishes your presence down in the training field. I suggest you do not keep him waiting. It sounds urgent. And please remain in you dress while Laird Sinclair and the others are here, I do not want them to know I have an Amazon warrior running about on my lands."

"As you wish, my laird," Rhiannon replied as she smiled. Conner turned and left her chambers shaking his head as he exited. _Amazon warrior indeed_. Rhiannon walked to the window and looked out. Laird Sinclair was keeping her from her duties because of his visit. That was reason enough to murder him. Rhiannon sighed as she grabbed her bow and arrows. She looked at it in distaste. A woman's weapon it was and she bloody hated carrying it around. She slung the arrows across her shoulder as she sighed.

She left her chamber and descended the stairs. As she came to the first level, Aidan and Riordan were entering the keep. She came to a stop and watched the men. Aidan noticed her first and nodded his head. She gave him a quick smile as her gaze adverted to Riordan.

"Good day, Lady MacKinnon," Riordan said. Rhiannon took another step down as she gave the men her full attention.

"Good day, Laird Maitland. Laird Buchanan," she replied. Aidan nodded to her, but said nothing. She gripped her bow tightly as she watched the two men.

"You may call me Riordan, milady," he said. Rhiannon smirked slightly and she came down the stairs to stand in front of him. He was a good two feet taller than she, but she didn't let that frighten her.

"Calling you by your name, sir, would suggest I know you intimately. Since that is not the case, I believe I will continue to call you Laird Buchanan." Aidan chuckled at Rhiannon's wit and she glanced at him briefly before returning her attention back to Riordan. Riordan looked her with amused interest, but said nothing. "May I ask when you will be leaving us?"

"In two days time, milady. Laird MacAllister has extended his offer on our stay. He apparently has news he wishes to share with us," Aidan informed her.

Rhiannon looked at Aidan then back to Riordan. "I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay at his keep. I myself will be returning to my home tomorrow."

"So soon? I will be sorry to see you go, milady," Riordan said sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sure you will, Laird Buchanan," she replied. "If you will excuse me, Callum requires my presence."

"Good day, Lady MacKinnon," Aidan said. Rhiannon nodded to him and simply glanced at Riordan as she strode out of the keep without looking back behind her. "The wit on that one is enough to strike any man dead don't you think, Riordan?"

"She's a woman that has gone unchecked, methinks. She needs to be married." Riordan answered.

"I think she's bloody wonderful," Aidan said absentmindedly.

"Then maybe you should marry her, though I doubt she'll have you."

"Aye. You're bloody right she wouldn't have me. That one there has no intentions of marrying."

"And she won't if she gets her way, but I doubt Conner is going let her go unchecked for too much longer. Freethinking women tend to be dangerous," Riordan said.

"You better not let her hear you say that."

Riordan knew he better than to let Rhiannon hear his opinion. He doubted that she would agree with it and she would probably try to maim him. She was a strong woman; Riordan could tell that straight off. She gave her opinions too freely, but it was not too bad of a flaw. Something that could easily be fixed. Rhiannon was a beautiful woman though, he had to give her that. She was a dainty thing, but she had a sense of strong strength in her. He didn't like that she wore her pitch-black hair in a braid down her back, but it looked well with her bright green eyes and pale milky skin. There wasn't a blemish on her face except for a small scar above her right eye. He made it a priority to find out how she got that scar.

She could kill Conner for extending their stay. Riordan Buchanan was beginning to grate on her nerves with his holier-than-thou attitude. He was quite handsome however, with his dark chestnut hair and ice blue eyes. It didn't hurt that he was a decent warrior was well. He would make a respectable husband. If he weren't so arrogant, prideful, and conceited he would be a respectable husband indeed. But he was a man and therefore untrustworthy and that was one trait that could not be compromised with.

Rhiannon approached Callum in the field. "Callum, my man, what is it you wished to see me for?" Rhiannon asked as she slapped his back in greeting. Callum bowed to his mistress.

"Milady, I have news from the MacKinnon holding."

"Well, what is it man?"

"The swine MacInne has doubled his guard on our borders," Callum answered. Rhiannon narrowed her eyes.

"I want ten men at every post on the MacInne border. If he breathes I want to know about it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, milady, I'll send Brendan now." Callum called Brendan to his side and sent him to the MacKinnon holding with his mission. "MacAllister extended his hospitability to the lairds I see."

"Aye. He did, but I do not worry about it too much. We will leave at first light tomorrow," Rhiannon explained. She placed her bow and arrows down and picked up a nearby sword. She twirled it once in her hand and presumed fighting stance in front of Callum. Callum understanding her actions took up his sword.

"The dress suits you well, milady," Callum remarked with laughter in his voice.

"If you are not careful, Callum, I'll break your nose or cut off you arm. Or both." Rhiannon replied smiling.

Callum came at her first, but she blocked his attack. She kicked him squarely in the chest and he backtracked a few steps. "Are you angry today, Rhiannon?"

Rhiannon advanced on him swung her sword, but Callum was able to disarm her of her weapon. "Conner has been speaking of marriage again, Callum. I vow he means it this time." Callum charged at her, but Rhiannon caught his sword arm and flipped him with force, and wrenching his sword from him. She held the blade at his throat as he laid on his back looking up at her.

"Well done. Perhaps he feigns this newfound vigor in the case of your marriage."

"Nay, Callum. I believe he will keep to his word. I should not have said anything to Laird Maitland yesterday and held my tongue," Rhiannon said. She offered her hand to Callum to help him off the ground. He took her offered hand and pulled her down to the ground beside him. Rhiannon laughed and turned onto her back and looked up at the sky. She sighed. "Why did I allow you to get married, Callum?"

Callum chuckled. "Because I could not live without my Addy. That is why you allowed me to marry, Rhiannon."

"Ah. Yes. That is right. You'd die a death most gruesome without her, were your exact words, I believe."

"Aye. They were. But you act as if I never gave you a chance to marry me, Rhiannon," Callum said.

"I was but fifteen, Callum!" Rhiannon said incredulously.

"A fine age for a lass to marry. Is it not?" He asked with a smile.

Rhiannon stood up and laughed. "You jest with me, Callum." As she helped Callum from the ground, she looked up the hill to see Ciarán Sinclair making his way down to the training field. She cursed and shook her head. "I can't seem to get away from those bloody men," she muttered as she handed her sword to Callum. "Do I look somewhat presentable, Callum?"

Callum smiled. "Aye, milady, I daresay you do, if only a little flushed. I'd say you were trying to impress Laird Sinclair. Perhaps he's the worthy man you have been preaching about to marry?"

"You know very well he is not Callum. Laird MacAllister wishes that I behave in a ladylike manner while Laird Sinclair and his friends are here. Unfortunately, that means I have to wear this bloody dress and act like a bloody lady."

"Lady MacKinnon why are you down here in the training fields?" Ciarán asked.

"I wished to speak with Callum, my laird. That is why I'm in the training fields." Rhiannon said motioning to Callum. Callum nodded at Ciarán. Ciarán waved to acknowledge his presence.

"Why did you not just summon him to you, milady? 'Tis too dangerous for a woman to be here."

Rhiannon looked back at Callum and shook her head in disbelief. When her attention returned back to Ciarán she had a smile on her face. "Laird Sinclair, the training of my soldiers is much too important for them to stop at the beck and call of a mere woman. Don't you think?" she said sweetly. "Never mind me, Callum return to your duties. I shall see you at supper." Rhiannon nodded to Callum and glanced at Ciarán, who stood before her speechless, before she left the training field. Callum bowed to his lady and took his leave.

Rhiannon was half way up the hill when Ciarán had caught up with her. She sighed heavily as she looked back to see him running after her. "You forgot your bow and arrows, milady," Ciarán said. Rhiannon took her weapon back from him. She had not forgotten her weapon; she left it down there on purpose. She hated the godforsaken thing.

"Why thank you, my laird. It was silly of me to forget. Where was my head?"

"Lady MacKinnon, I feel as if I have slighted in you in some way," Ciarán announced.

"Now, why would you say that, my laird?" Rhiannon asked as if she had no clue as to what he was speaking of.

"You seem a bit short with me," Ciarán struggled to explain. He didn't think he said anything offensive to Rhiannon yesterday during his talk with Conner. However, after Riordan mentioned something about his dismissing Rhiannon's offer of aid he realized that he probably insulted the poor woman. "If this is about yesterday's offense, milady." He began, but Rhiannon stopped him.

"Yesterday's offense, my laird? Oh, yes, yesterday's offense was very grave indeed," Rhiannon, said.

"Then allow me to apologize, milady. I meant no ill will. I just simply meant…"

"That you would not except aid from a woman. Yes, I understood perfectly well what you meant, my laird. You do not have to explain to me. Accepting help from a woman would make you appear weak in front of your clan. I am well aware of that. However, if you did not want my help you could have simply said no instead of humiliating me in front of three other lairds and Lady Brenna by dismissing me. That, my laird, is your insult."

Rhiannon turned from Ciarán and continued up the hill. She muttered curses under her breath to keep from screaming at the man. Really. Who did he think he was? How dare he talk to her in such a condescending tone? She wasn't stupid. She understood the criticism that Ciarán would have to undergo had he truly accepted her aid, but to embarrass her in front of two men she never met before and in front of the two people she loved most in the world. He was a coward to deny her help anyway. Her soldiers were decently trained, more so than any other clan. She saw to that herself.

"Lady MacKinnon," Ciarán called after her as he approached. " I have obviously misjudged you."

Rhiannon scoffed. "Yes, well, that much is obvious, my laird." She turned and looked at him. Ciarán's breath caught for a moment as he looked upon her. Strands of her hair had come out of her braid and she was flustered. He cheeks were flushed with anger. It looked well on her. Hell, it made her look bloody beautiful. He cleared his throat to clear his thoughts. Rhiannon was looking down into the training field. "Look there, you see those men who have the MacAllisters on the defensive?" She said as she pointed down the hill.

Ciarán pried his eyes off her to examine the men she was motioning to. There were about ten men against twenty MacAllisters. The ten had the MacAllisters back pedaling as they tried to match the others movements blow by blow. They were good, bloody well good and they were making the MacAllisters look like newly trained soldiers. He turned back to Rhiannon. She had a sense of pride on her face and a slight smile. It was then that he took notice of the men's plaid. They were same as Rhiannon's. He eyes widened in surprise.

"My men, Laird Sinclair," she said as she turned back to him. She smiled smugly as she saw the look of astonishment on his face. "Mine and they are damn good men too. By insulting me, you insult them and their capabilities as well. So, yes, my laird, you have obviously misjudged me."

"I admit they are good," he said, "in the training field, but how are they on the battlefield, Lady MacKinnon?"

Rhiannon's smile faded and she narrowed her eyes. "Are you intentionally trying to provoke me, my laird?" she asked with a sense of warning in her voice.

Ciarán smirked. "No, milady. 'Tis a legitimate question."

"They are ten times as mighty in the battlefield than they are in training. You better pray that you never have to experience that first hand, Laird Sinclair. However, at the rate you are going you may not be so lucky."

"I have offended you again. I apologize," Ciarán said smiling.

Rhiannon turned and walked away from him. "With the way that you are smiling, sir, I cannot accept your apology, because I believe it untrue."

Ciarán chuckled and ran after her. "Is there no pleasing you, milady? I apologize and then you do not accept it."

"Because you insult me repeatedly, my laird, and apologize for doing it. Then you smile as if you do not truly mean it, now sir what is so funny?"

Ciarán had begun laughing as she explained. "Has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful when you are angry?"

Rhiannon stared at Ciarán, momentarily speechless. "I…I have…I have duties that I must attend to, my laird. Please excuse me and good day to you." She bowed to o Ciarán and ran back to the MacAllister keep. He watched her as left him standing at the top of the hill. He smiled at her way of dealing with the compliment. She obviously didn't receive them very often, or perhaps she did not allow men to give them. That would not be a difficult idea to consider.


End file.
